1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water display that creates a curtain of rain.
2. Description of Related Art
Large public buildings typically have a chandelier or other ornamental device to compliment the appearance of the structure. Water displays such as water fountains and the like, are particularly attractive because of the soothing sound of running water and the addition of a natural element in an otherwise man made surrounding. A typical water fountain will have a stream, or streams, of water that flow from an orifice and fall into a pool. The novelty of conventional water falls and water displays are such that these items no longer provide a source of amusement. It would therefore be desirable to provide a water display that can amuse an audience. It would also be desirable to have an amusing water display which creates a flow of water that simulates rain fall. The unique water flow pattern of such a display would capture the attention of the viewers and provide the soothing sound of rain.
The present invention is a water display which contains a plurality of drip tubes that are suspended from a structure, and periodically drip droplets of fluid in a manner that simulates xe2x80x9crain fallxe2x80x9d. The tubes are attached to a tank that contains a ballast and a volume of fluid. When the water display is off, the ballast is located in an upper position so that the level of fluid is below the openings of the tubes. The display further contains a control mechanism that lowers the ballast into the fluid. Lowering the ballast, displaces the fluid to a level above the openings of all the tubes simultaneously, wherein the fluid flows out of the tank and through the tubes. The control mechanism then raises the ballast to the first position to again lower the fluid to a level below the openings of all the tubes. The cycle of lowering and raising the ballast is repeated in a periodic manner.